solareclipsefandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie Quests
This page is dedicated to help low level players complete their quests and get those oh-so helpful sigils right away. Word Quests These quests can be challenging if you don't have the gold or the right level to buy items. Please contribute your suggestions for the lowest-level, cheapest items that satisfy each letter. Adventurer's Guild These are designed to be beginner quests, in no particular order, but give 20 quest points each, for a total of 160 if you do all 8 of them. Go 3sw2s from recall and 'look board' to see the quests. Say the number of the quest to begin and make sure to let him finish yammering, or it won't technically start. Quest #1 - Killing Rats Say "1" and let him finish talking 2n2en and Krohm will greet you with a brief description of the quest. e; open down; down You are now in the cellar. Kill all the rats and go back up to Krohm. He will give you 20 qp when it's done. There is a rat easy to miss south behind a hidden door at the bottom of the cellar. Quest #2 - Buying Groceries Say "2" and wait for him to finish. Make sure you have a list in your inventory. Feel free to "look list" if you forget what else you need. In case you ignore everything, like me, these groceries are meant for the banker, in the Grunting Boar Inn (seun from recall). Follow the path in order from recall: Leather bracer -> 3s2wn; Buy bracer Map of Solaris -> sen; Buy solaris Empty Parchment -> sen2wn; buy parch Cinnamon Roll -> sen; Buy cin A small garnet -> s2es; Buy garnet a torch -> 2n; Buy torch The list stays in your inventory, so do the world a favor and "drop list; junk list". Quest #3 - Ant Problem Say "3" then put some popcorn on while he talks. Ant hill is 7s2wd from recall. Nothing is aggro, so feel free to skip killing things until you find the queen. She is guarded by army ants, so you will have to kill them to get to her. The Royal Egg she drops is +1 Intelligence and you can hold it with your Academy Shield equipped, so do that. You have to go back to the quest giver to complete this one by saying "3". Quest #4 - Hinckley's Mansion Worst quest on the list. Don't do it. But, if you like torturing yourself then who am I to stop you? Say "4" then take a Xanex. You will need some items BEFORE you enter this area. Unless you enjoy killing homeless people, but that's between you and Alistair Crowley. Antidote - 3s2en; but antidote Footwear - 3s2wn; buy boots Clothing - 3s2wn; buy jerkin Beer - s2e; buy beer. Enjoy the cliche. Go to the mansion 7s3enen. Kill everything. Help homeless people. Contemplate the moral grey area. Go back to the questor to complete by saying 4 again. Quest #5 - The Labyrinth Say "5". Bring some cheap, lightweight items in bulk to drop on the ground and mark your place. Say "labyrinth". You will be transported to the first room. The directions to the exit are: e2w2nw2swnu You will need to grab the key to unlock the exit. Quest #6 - Flip Flop Factory Say "6". Chill bruh. Go 10sw from Recall. Get all from each belt, then these commands become your friend: assemble 'linen strap' 'linen base' assemble 'wool strap' 'wool base' assemble 'rubber strap' 'rubber base' assemble 'leather strap' 'leather base' assemble 'wood strap' 'wood base' Once all 5 are assembled, put them in the conveyor belt and go see the chief in the factory west and north of the conveyor belt. Voila! Quest #7 - Butterfly Catching Say 7. From recall go 3ne. Enter hut. Equip the net. exit the hut. Kill butterfly. Look mist. Knock stump. All 5 butterflies will get trapped in the net upon kill. Go back to the hut, give the man his net back. Quest #8 - Help Old Man Say 8. You will need mining, or go see Percival Grandwell for a free miner voucher. Percival is west in the flip flop factory (see #6 above) and south. You need alloys: tin, zinc, aluminum, and silicon. They are mined in the following areas: Center of Enchanted Springs (see #7 above) By elephant carcass near sinkhole. Recall 3s5esds By pet vendor in Sea of Sorrows (northeast of New Thalos) In storage area inside the anthill. See #3 above. Once you have the ores, give them to Percival Grandwell and he will cast the force bubble. Dive pool. Dig until it reveals the bauble. Get the bauble. Go up. Quest #9 - Hornets Extermination Say 9. Go all the way west from Solaris until you hit a big tree. then go all the way up to Druidale. then go all the way east, before the dead end go south and meet the arch Druid. Say "hornets". He will give you the quest and tell you to talk to Pete. Pete is back west and then down. Say "hornets", he will then sell you the Icy Sabre. This is the only thing that will kill the nest. Wield it, go up then east and north. Kill nest. Hornets will come out so kill them too. then go back to the arch druid to complete the quest.